


because our producer needs energy..

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff I guess, M/M, i hate myself this is so short even i got cliff-hanged, i should do more stuff like this, jihoon needs energy, they're both shy, tooth-rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys





	because our producer needs energy..

"Cola delivery for Lee Jihoon!"

"Great. What a nice beverage to make us both suffer from diabetes."

"Oh come on, do you prefer coffee then? Well, caffeine is not that good for the body too, right?"

"Whatever." They both chuckled with that. The taller making his way to the sofa with his drink.

Jihoon smiles as he takes a glance at his lover, putting his headphones back on, he takes a sip of his can of cola as he continues his work in front of the computer.

About a half an hour later, Jihoon slips his headphones off, "Soonyoung, come here."

"Hmm?" Soonyoung pauses in drawing spots and formations in his notebook. He mentally noted some choreos he has in mind and stands up to head towards the smaller. "What is it?"

Jihoon turns his office chair, reaching out to grip Soonyoung's jacket, then pulls him to peck his lips. "I need energy." He says as he leans back, "Thank you."

Soonyoung blinks. "Oh dear."

"Why?" Jihoon smiles, "Oh, your face is red, Kwon."

"And so do yours, so shut up."

Jihoon laughs, face too hot. "You're right." He pulls Soonyoung again by his jacket, their faces an inch away from each other. "Am I your first kiss?"

"Yeah." Soonyoung simply said, still astound at how he got his first ever kiss. "You?"

Jihoon nods.

And they both laugh.

Eyes meeting again to stare at each other, Jihoon then leans in to the taller for a kiss; Longer than their previous kiss yet still simple with their lips just pressing onto each other.

Pulling apart for air, Soonyoung can't help but chuckle when Jihoon tries to peck him one last time.

Soonyoung leans down to have them forehead to forehead. "Are you that drained from stress?"

"Yeah." Jihoon breathes, eyes closed.

"Okay. I guess I'll give you some VIP pass. Just pull me into a kiss whenever you feel down."

Jihoon opens his eyes, sending glares at the taller. "Just when I'm sad? I'm breaking up with you then."

"Oh sorry, let me rephrase that--some VIP pass to get a kiss from me whenever you like it--how about that?" Soonyoung stares back, brows wiggling as if to tease.

Jihoon rolls his eyes but smiles, "Deal."

His energy got used in making out on the couch with Soonyoung instead, his latest work left unfinished in his computer.


End file.
